leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
The Broken Wing Job
Parker is sidelined with a knee injury while the rest of the gang is in Japan on a job. Left behind, and going stir crazy, she discovers the surveillance cameras in the downstairs brewpub. When a couple of odd customers attract her attention, she finds herself preventing what she believes is the robbery of a nearby jewelry store with the help of an unlikely assistant. The Client The client is not known until the end of the con. The client, near the end of the episode is revealed to be Amy, whom the marks wished to kidnap and ransom for money. The Mark Two customers at the Brewery, whom Parker discovers. They are unusual and call themselves "V" and "K". Initially, Parker believes their plan is to rob a jewellery street across the road from the Brewery. However, it is revealed near the end that they are, in fact, planning to kidnap someone. Locations * This episode is a "bottle episode", taking place almost entirely in the Leverage office and the adjoining brewpub in Portland. * The rest of the team is in Tokyo Japan. The Con Parker does not know what "V" and "K" are up to, but she knows she has to stop it using passive tactics. Guest Cast * Aarti Mann as Amy, A waitress in the brewpub. * David Paladino as "V'''" * '''Taylor Miller as "K'''" * '''Luke Clements as "Romeo" (real name: Howard Quinn) a single male who frequents the Brew Pub. * Sylvie Davidson as "Juliet" (real name: Katherine Harmon) a single female who frequents the Brew Pub * Victor Kepler as "Chicken Parm" (real name: Dr. James Robertson) a lonely widower who frequents the Brew Pub * Conner Marx as "Sid" (real name: Daryl Barnett) a customer who frequents the Brew Pub * Mariessa Portelance as "Nancy" (real name: Vivian Bishop) Sid's girlfriend. * Karin Justman as Romeo's Date (real name: Olivia) set up by Parker. Episode Notes * This episode centres almost entirely around Parker, with the others seen briefly at various points in the episode when she contacts them for help, it is a nod to Alfred Hitchcock's "Rear Window". * Parker's assistant, Amy, is named for the Eleventh Doctor's companion, Amy Pond. The episode includes several Doctor Who references. *According to the DVD Commentary for this episode, The Sapphire Monkey is the Artifact in question in the Japan plot. * Parker is seen talking to Hardy, A.K.A Parker 2000 (the green robot frog), first seen in 'The Carnival Job' (Season 4, episode 6). Trivia * We find out that Parker is fluent in French, due to having spent time in France on the job. She has been in a French prison but only for one night. (see Kung Fu Monkey Blog answering post) * Guest Actress Karen Justman is a stunt double for Beth Riesgraf * The majority of this episode takes place on a Wednesday. When Parker pulls up 'yesterday's' security footage, 'yesterday' is Tuesday. Episode Media Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Bottle Episodes